


Man! I Feel Like A Woman!

by elleflies



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Bisexual Chloe, Bisexual Disasters, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 04, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Strap-Ons, Wing Kink, Wings, self-actualization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleflies/pseuds/elleflies
Summary: Angelic self-actualization should be approached with caution. After a therapy session with Linda, Lucifer has the chance to experience something no man has before. Thankfully, Chloe is along for the ride.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 59
Kudos: 239
Collections: Filii Hircus: WIP It Good





	Man! I Feel Like A Woman!

**Author's Note:**

> My last fandom was full of genderbending. Being in a smaller fandom with less of it has been slightly strange. Couple that with my opinion that Ao3 needs more F/F fic and well, here we are. 
> 
> Massive thank you's to Matchstick Dolly and RedLedgers for the beta and brainstorming. They are seriously amazing and make me a better writer. And big thanks to the crew at FH for the enthusiasm and encouragement!
> 
> Title is from a Shania Twain song.

Chloe tapped her foot. The elevator whirred as it carried her up to Lucifer’s penthouse. She took a deep breath, brushed her hair back, and tried not to fume. 

They’d argued earlier. The LAPD was under increased public scrutiny, and for good reason. A slew of superior officers had been in and out of the precinct for meetings, training, and general observation. She’d introduced herself to the LAPD Police Commissioner, eager to make a good impression, and Lucifer had made a dick joke. 

She was used to Lucifer being embarrassing. He had an annoying tendency to break into song or strip naked in public, and she’d come to terms with that. He had no shame. It was admirable even. But a crude dick joke in front of her commanding officer? She’d wanted the floor to swallow her whole. 

They’d argued afterwards, once Chloe had made their apologies and pulled him away. Lucifer hadn’t seen the big deal. He hadn’t realized why it would matter. He got away with so much, and this was just one more thing. 

They’d parted ways, upset and irritated with each other. 

They needed to work out the issue. She wanted to smack his stupid face. So here she was, on her way to the penthouse, ready to talk through the issue so they could put it behind them and she could go back to being annoyed at him for other things. 

The elevator dinged. 

"Lucifer," Chloe called as she stepped into the very empty penthouse. She wandered past the bar and the seating area, and even though it was too early in the day, she peeked into the bedroom. "Lucifer!" she called again. 

There was a noise from Lucifer’s closet. 

Chloe stepped inside, and her heart plummeted into her stomach.

A tall woman with curly black hair that tumbled down her back was admiring herself in the standing mirror. She turned sideways and smoothed a hand down the crisp, white shirt that was very obviously not hers. The shirt came to her mid thigh, just covering her rear and… other bits. 

She was stunning. Beautiful in a way that left Chloe gaping and unable to look away. Chloe was confident enough that she could admit when another woman was good looking. But this was on a whole other level. The woman had long, long legs, pale perfect skin, and even under the men’s dress shirt, her curves were obvious.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth. Fury welled up inside her. She’d seen a number of beautiful women traipse through Lucifer’s life in the time she’d known him. She’d even interviewed over ninety of his bed partners at one point. She knew his taste. Taste he shouldn’t be indulging in, considering the state of their relationship. 

They’d _agreed_ , after he’d returned from Hell, that they’d be committed to each other. Exclusive. There would be no side pieces or sneaking around or quickies with humans or demons or anyone else. In fact, Lucifer had been the one to suggest it from the get-go. That he was Chloe’s and Chloe was his. There would be no threesomes or orgies or gorgeous curvy women with dark beguiling eyes and long curly hair.

"Excuse me," Chloe said, her fingers curled, and she tried not to imagine clawing the woman’s face off. "You aren’t supposed to be here.”

The woman turned. Once she saw Chloe, her face went from vaguely amused to incandescent. She lit up; that was the only way Chloe could describe it. Radiant beauty, and all of it directed at Chloe. 

Chloe took a shaky breath and held onto the threads of her anger. “I don’t know who you are or why you’re wearing my boyfriend’s clothes. But you need to leave.”

The woman stepped closer, fiddling with the cuffs of her sleeves as if they were bothering her. She sighed and pushed them up her arms past her elbows. Chloe crossed her arms and glared back as the woman tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "You really can't tell?" the woman said with a posh British accent. 

“Tell what?” Chloe shot back. “That you’re trespassing?” 

“Ohhh. Are you _jealous_?” the woman replied, sounding absolutely delighted. 

“No. I’m looking out for my boyfriend's best interests. At least, if he wants to stay my boyfriend.” 

“What about a girlfriend instead?” The woman took another step closer. She moved like Chloe was the one who was going to run off at any moment. Little did she know that Chloe was dating the actual Devil. It was going to take a bit more than some two-bit gorgeous hussy to frighten her off. 

Chloe glared. _Girlfriend_. Was this woman crazy? If Lucifer had brought her in as some sort of shared girlfriend then he had another thing coming. She was going to tear Lucifer to bits when she figured out where he was. 

“You don’t like it?” the woman asked. She planted her hands on her hips and posed. The shirt brushed her thighs and accentuated her curvy figure. The woman was beautiful in a way that Chloe would never be and be confident in. 

“Like what? That you’re wearing Lucifer’s clothes? No, I don’t _like_ it. You have to go,” Chloe repeated. “I don’t even know how you’re up here. The elevator has a lock. There’s an access code.” She wanted to give Lucifer the benefit of the doubt. His word was his bond, and he’d given her his _word_. But this stupidly beautiful woman with her long legs and pale skin and _freckles_ was in his closet wearing his clothes and acting like she belonged there. “If you don’t leave, I’m going to make you leave.” 

“Oh yes, please.” The woman stuck her tongue in the side of her cheek and beamed. “I’d love to show all of this off at the precinct.” She held out delicate wrists, as if asking for Chloe to cuff her. 

Chloe squinted, not quite sure if this woman was okay in the head. A crazy stalker sneaking up to the penthouse would not be outside the realm of possibility for Lucifer. 

The woman threw her back head and laughed. "Come now, Detective, are you sure you don’t recognize me?" She ran her hands down her sides and shimmied. The woman’s grin was practically feral, and Chloe couldn’t look away from her dark eyes. Dark eyes that turned red as the infernal flames of Hell burned. 

"Lucifer?" Chloe gasped.

Lucifer’s smile morphed into something more tender. He— _she_ —gestured down at herself. "Bit of a self-actualization sitch going on. No monstrous devil wings this time. Although, a truly breathtaking set of breasts." Lucifer cupped herself through the white dress shirt and jiggled the aforementioned breasts. 

Chloe gaped. 

“Truly, Detective, you should take a look.” She started unbuttoning the dress shirt even further. 

Chloe held her hand up. “Let’s just… put that on hold for a moment.” 

Lucifer pouted at her. It was a look she’d seen directed her way more than once. More times than she could count actually. It was uncanny looking at that expression on a feminine face. 

Now that she was paying attention, she could see the similarities. Lucifer features were more delicate now, but the aquiline nose was still present, as well as full, plump lips. She was taller than Chloe, but not by much. She even had the same little constellation of freckles spattered across her neck that Chloe had chased with her own mouth. 

Lucifer’s dress shirt gaped, the buttons undone quite a bit farther than Chloe was comfortable with. Lucifer pulled the shirt away from herself and looked down at her chest, her eyes wide and delighted. “Seriously, Detective. You really are denying yourself.” 

"How... When.." Chloe shook her head as if somehow that would dispel this female version of Lucifer. She must be dreaming. That had to be it. What was her life that her hot boyfriend was replaced with a hot _girlfriend_? This wasn’t a thing that happened to people except in dreams that they felt vaguely guilty about afterwards. 

Lucifer turned and flipped through the clothing options in her closet. "I had my session with Linda, and we spoke a great deal about our little row. She was trying to impress upon me that I wasn't seeing things from your point of view." Lucifer wrinkled her nose and discarded a pair of trousers that clearly wouldn't fit her present shape. 

"I, ah, didn't know it worked like that." 

"Neither did I," Lucifer replied. "The dear Doctor gave me quite a bit to mull over, told me I needed to try seeing things from a more _female perspective_. I lay down for a nap as my normal masculine self and woke up with breasts!" Lucifer held up a navy shirt and frowned into the mirror. She tossed it on the padded bench. "As delightful as breasts are, I never expected to have them myself." She glanced over her shoulder at Chloe. Lucifer played with the undone buttons on her shirt. Her fingers slid down to the few buttons that were still done up. She tilted her head and bit her lip, her eyes dark and serious. 

Chloe gulped and raised her eyebrows at the sly look on Lucifer's face. She'd always found Lucifer attractive. Even when they'd first met and she only thought of him as a sleazy nightclub owner. There were times throughout the course of their partnership that she'd looked at him and her breath had caught in her throat. The tilt of his head, the long lines of his throat, his flawless skin and his dark eyes. She'd denied herself for so long, was so terrified when she thought that that perfect beauty was just a front for the monster within.

Lucifer stalked towards her, hips swaying. "Detective," she drawled. "I find myself in a bit of a conundrum." 

This close, Chloe barely had to tilt her head up to meet Lucifer's eyes. "That's... pretty obvious." 

Lucifer snorted and took Chloe's hands. "How can I pass up this opportunity, Chloe? I've explored human sexuality since the beginning of humanity, but I've never had the chance to learn what sex is like in a female body.” Lucifer bounced on her toes. “Think of the possibilities!"

Chloe tried her best to ignore the bounce of Lucifer’s breasts. It wasn’t attractive at all, nope, not one bit. She could totally look Lucifer in the eyes and not be distracted by the chest situation. "Wouldn't you like to get back to yourself? I mean, this has got to be pretty strange. Let me call Linda..."

"No, no. Not yet. I'm sure I can get my head on _straight_ and self-actualize myself back into my usual body. I think... I don't want to. Not right now. Not when the possibilities are so endless." Lucifer smiled brightly at Chloe. 

"And you want to... with me...?"

"Of course! Who else would I explore this body with? We did agree— Well, unless you aren't interested, but I don't see how that could possibly be the case. I see the way you look at other women." 

"What! No," Chloe laughed awkwardly, feeling a pit open in the bottom of her stomach.

Lucifer hummed, unconvinced, and pulled Chloe closer. Her hand slid along Chloe's hip, dipping into the back pocket of her jeans, and she ran her nose along Chloe's neck. "Are you sure, my darling?” She nipped along Chloe’s jawline. “I’ve seen the way you look at the women that come into Lux; you’ve thought about it.” 

“I mean, yeah, hot is hot. It’s hard not to notice.” 

“Hard you say?”

“Shut up. You don’t even have a dick right now.” 

“And aren’t you curious? I know I am.” Lucifer ghosted her mouth over Chloe’s lips. 

Chloe put her hand against Lucifer’s sternum and pushed. “Wait… you haven’t? I would have thought that would be the first thing you’d try.” 

Lucifer pouted back at her. “I took a look, but I haven’t taken anything for a spin yet.” She sighed and took a step back, giving Chloe space. “Once I’d figured out what was going on, well, I wanted to try this with you.” Lucifer shrugged and pushed up a cuff that had slid down her arm. “I’ve never experienced this before, and I rather thought it was something we could experience together. A first for both of us.” 

“Lucifer…”

“I don’t mean to pressure you. That is never my intention. If you are uncomfortable with the way I am now… well, I’m sure Linda will work in an emergency appointment. This is all her fault anyway.” Lucifer smiled, big and bright and slightly forced. “Fear not. I’ll be back to my normal handsome self in no time.” 

“I know you will,” Chloe replied. She reached for Lucifer’s hand and entwined their fingers. He had a pianist's hands, with long elegant fingers that she loved watching dance over piano keys. Hands that knew her body just as well. In this shape, Lucifer’s hands were more slender, not as large, but they were still the hands of a pianist. That hadn’t changed. Chloe ran her thumb over the back of Lucifer’s hand. “This is just really surprising,” Chloe admitted. 

“Imagine how I felt! The bait and tackle gone, and in its place… this.” Lucifer wiggled her hips. 

Chloe blinked. “There’s plenty of things you could try.” 

“Yes, I was considering going out, mainly to find you, but my normal wardrobe doesn’t quite fit like it used to.” Lucifer shrugged and the shirt gaped even more. Chloe caught a flash of breast. She looked away and tried to focus on Lucifer’s face. “I no longer have my emergency stash of female garments, as it wasn’t really necessary for guests anymore.” 

“No one would have seen,” Chloe pointed out. 

“You would have.” She said it with such conviction. Like somehow Chloe seeing her shabby and in clothes too big for her would be a disaster. It was so very Lucifer, always wanting to be turned out to impress. 

Chloe smiled. “You are such a peacock.” 

“I believe the term is _peahen_ now, Detective.” Lucifer shoved a cuff back up. “Oddly appropriate as I’m rather drab at the moment. I really should make room in my closet for some of your clothes. Although we’ll have to do something about your terrible blouses.” She shuddered delicately. “Something to borrow if this happens again.” 

“No one is going to call you drab,” Chloe replied. Her heart fluttered and she swallowed. They’d been making more room for each other. It was slow, both still nervous that they’d mess it up and the fragile relationship they’d been constructing would come toppling down. Chloe kept an overnight bag in her car for when she stayed at Lucifer’s, but she knew that him making space for her, that was a big deal. 

Lucifer turned back to her closet and sighed. “I suppose I could call someone and have something _appropriate_ delivered. We could go out for dinner.” She looked back at Chloe, her smile hesitant and a little forced, as if she was scared of rejection. “You could show me off?” 

Chloe stepped closer and grabbed Lucifer’s hand, turning her so she was facing Chloe. She ran her thumbs over the smooth skin of Lucifer’s cheek and marveled at how different yet utterly the same the person in front of her felt. She could see it in the tilt of her head, the way Lucifer pursed her lips together, and in the insecurity. That Goddamned insecurity he… _she_ was always trying to hide. 

“It’s you,” Chloe said. “It takes my brain a little time to catch up, but I see you. I know you. And it doesn’t matter what your body looks like. I love you. I. Love. You. And I would be happy to show you off.” Chloe met Lucifer’s dark eyes. She took a deep breath. “If you want to experience this together, then I want to experience it with you.” 

“You needn’t put yourself out on my behalf, Detective. I’ll make do.” Lucifer leered at her, although Chloe could tell it was half-hearted at best.

“This is so far outside my realm of experience,” Chloe admitted. “I didn’t expect my boyfriend to suddenly become my _girlfriend_. But this doesn’t change how I feel about you." 

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut, and she sighed. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Chloe’s. It was a gesture they’d repeated so many times, in their work partnership and now in their relationship. Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s body and tugged her into a hug. Soft curves pressed against her, so strange yet so enticing, as Lucifer tucked her face into Chloe’s neck. They stood there, their arms slung around each other, breathing together, chests rising and falling in sync. 

This was nice, Chloe decided. Lucifer’s body was distinctly female but the sense of familiarity was the same. Just like when Lucifer's self-hatred had resulted in a body and wings he detested, this was still the same Lucifer. Softer, easier to press into. Chloe sighed and looked into his dark eyes. Lucifer licked her lips, nervous. Chloe didn’t wait for what Lucifer would say or for an invitation; she leaned in and kissed her. 

Lucifer stiffened in surprise. Chloe pressed closer and nipped at her lower lip. It took a long, terrifying moment, but Lucifer’s lips softened and she relaxed. 

They kissed, slow and soft, lips sliding over each other. This was familiar. Familiar enough that she could enjoy the feeling of having the person she loved in her arms, no matter what that person looked like. 

Self-actualization was a head trip, but dating Lucifer... life was bound to be interesting. These things just happened when you were in love with the devil. 

She ran her hands over soft, devilish curves and enjoyed the press of Lucifer's body against hers. They'd spent long nights together caressing and exploring and figuring out what the other liked. But that was with Lucifer as a man. 

Lucifer had been right about her attraction to women. She’d _always_ found women attractive. It was more than just admiration or appreciation. She’d nursed her fair share of crushes and had even spent a few guilty nights watching lesbian porn. She’d never pursued anything, never thought of doing anything, but with Lucifer… Lucifer didn’t judge. He encouraged, he pushed, he approached sex, especially sex with Chloe, with a joy that was infectious. He expressed admiration for anyone he found attractive.

Standing here, kissing Lucifer like this, her body pressed against Chloe’s, their lips sliding together, Chloe found that not only did she want to do this for Lucifer. She wanted it for herself. Wanted the experience of being with a woman. Wanted to know what it was like. Wanted to touch and stroke and kiss. 

Chloe deepened the kiss, turning it from something sweet and shy into something desperately filthy. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and she rubbed her thighs together, unbearably aroused. 

She ran her hands up Lucifer's shirt covered back, enjoying the way her muscles shifted under her fingers. Slimmer, not as overtly powerful, but she could feel the strength in them. 

Lucifer's tongue swept into her mouth and Chloe groaned. Her hands slid down towards Lucifer's rear, and she squeezed her bare ass. Lucifer meeped into her mouth and squirmed against her. 

The devil broke the kiss and ducked her head, looking at Chloe through long eyelashes. Lucifer was nervous, Chloe realized. She'd never had to worry about scaring Lucifer away with sex previously, but this was something else. Something new. And Lucifer was terrified of scaring Chloe away. 

“You’re beautiful,” Chloe said. Her fingers ran along the remaining buttons of Lucifer’s dress shirt, undoing them one at a time. She pushed the shirt off Lucifer’s shoulders, and her mouth went dry as it fell to the floor. 

Lucifer had been proud of his body as a man and shame was not a feeling he was acquainted with. His penchant for nudity was something Chloe had been embarrassed by at the beginning of their partnership, but it had become something he just did once they were in a relationship. 

As much as Chloe denied it, he—she—was right. Chloe liked to look. She'd stared at her fair share of attractive women in her time. And what was standing in front of her now was gorgeous. She was long and lean and very naked. Pale skin accentuated by dark hair and dark eyes. Chloe’s eyes trailed over taut muscles, soft curves and long legs, there was a hint of dark, manicured hair between Lucifer’s legs. Chloe swallowed.

Lucifer took a step back and tossed her hair over her shoulders, a move that was clearly something Lucifer had been practicing in the mirror before Chloe arrived. 

“Just call me Lucinda,” she said, batting her eyelashes. 

Chloe rolled her eyes fondly. Nervous butterflies tumbled in her stomach, and her fingers itched to touch the woman in front of her. 

Lucifer’s smile widened, and Chloe relaxed as she watched her partner find her equilibrium again. Lucifer stepped into Chloe’s space and tugged at the hem of her sweater. Chloe glanced down Lucifer's body, still astounded at the differences and at the breasts that were so very close. Chloe made a small noise in the back of her throat. Rosy nipples perked and tightened in response. She wanted to touch. She wanted to run her hands over them, cup them, feel their weight, pluck at hard nipples. She wanted it badly.

It took her a moment to realize that she could have this. That this was allowed. That she didn’t have to ignore this desire or pretend that it wasn’t there. She placed her hand on Lucifer's chest, right over her heart. Lucifer blinked languidly while Chloe felt the beating of her partner's heart under her hand. Was it her imagination or was it beating faster than normal? 

They were both nervous. Lucifer had somehow taken the thought exercise of trying to put himself into _her_ shoes and self-actualized into an actual woman. A gorgeous woman who wanted to share her body’s first female sexual experience with Chloe. And Chloe wanted it. Her entire body was alight with arousal and need. 

"Chloe," Lucifer said. She looked down at Chloe’s hand on her sternum. Lucifer laughed, high and nervous. “C cups,” she continued, plowing on. “They really are excellent handfuls, you should give them a try.” Her eyes lit up. “I may have done myself a disservice. I should have self-actualized even larger breasts. Big boob mood, as it were. Maybe I should look into getting a breast job! Find out what silicone feels like on the inside.” Lucifer bounced on her toes excitedly.

Chloe rolled her eyes and slid her hand over the top of Lucifer’s chest and along her side. She tugged her close and kissed her again. Her tongue swept into Lucifer’s mouth and silenced the prattle. Lucifer moaned as Chloe skimmed along her ribs and finally cupped a breast.

Lucifer was right, Chloe thought. They were excellent handfuls. Chloe broke the kiss and grinned at Lucifer as she ran her fingers around the edge of a soft pink areola. Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted on a gasp.

Chloe’s arms were full of needy devil, arching and moaning as she delicately ran the tip of her nail over Lucifer’s hard nipple. Lucifer whimpered and clutched at Chloe, tugging her closer. 

“Dearie me,” Lucifer said, “why do men have nipples?” Her chest heaved and she gasped as Chloe ran her nail over the tip of her nipple again. “I’ve always enjoyed a bit of a titty twister, but it’s never felt like this.” 

Feeling brave, Chloe bent over and licked around the areola. Lucifer gasped. Chloe licked over her nipple and felt the muscles of Lucifer’s back ripple as she cried out. Her hand tangled in Chloe’s hair. Chloe took the nipple in her mouth and sucked. The reaction was wonderful. Lucifer cried out and white wings unfurled, the feathers rustling as she quivered. Chloe released Lucifer’s nipple with a pop and smirked up at her very turned on _girlfriend_. 

Lucifer blinked at her wings and Chloe bit her lip, trying not to enjoy her girlfriend’s surprise as much as she was. The wings themselves hadn’t changed. Large and white and brilliant, long primaries brushing against the floor. Premature unfurling, as Lucifer like to call it, was something he considered embarrassing, but an aspect of their relationship Chloe loved. 

Chloe had learned early on in their physical relationship that Lucifer’s wings hid nothing. They were large and brilliant, divinity on earth, but they were also one more way for Lucifer to express himself. He’d been keeping them out more and more, becoming comfortable with them, but as a result, Chloe was getting good at reading them. If he was angry or tired the wings would reflect that. If he was aroused, it was immediately obvious. That had been a fun early discovery on Chloe’s part. 

Lucifer arranged her wings in a circle around the two of them, long white feathers brushing against Chloe’s back. She grinned and wrapped a hand around Lucifer’s waist and tugged Lucifer close, taking her nipple back into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks, pressed up with her tongue, and enjoyed the broken noises Lucifer made. The wings rustled and tightened around her, a divine embrace of the most sapphic variety. 

Chloe licked over to the opposite nipple. She nipped and licked and teased, enjoying Lucifer’s needy mewls. When she stopped, Lucifer moaned and clutched at her sweater.

She’d practically forgotten that she was still dressed. She was wrapped in the wings of a naked angel, and Chloe still had her clothes on. It was, she thought, very _them_. 

She straightened and took a step back. Lucifer’s wings were tight against her back, and she could feel them press against her, trying to push her back in. Chloe shook her head fondly and pulled off her sweater. She flung it out of the circle of Lucifer’s wings, followed closely by her bra, jeans, and underwear until she was as naked as the devil herself. 

Chloe grinned as Lucifer scanned her body up and down, licking her lips. The bed wasn’t far, and it _would_ be more comfortable, but… Lucifer needed her. Her body was a live wire, taut and clearly aching for touch. Her wings rippled and flexed, and long primary feathers brushed against the back of Chloe’s naked thighs. Chloe made a decision. She grasped Lucifer’s hands and pulled her down to the floor of the closet. It was a big space, with plenty of room for one human and the Devil. She silently thanked Lucifer’s ostentatious tastes when their bodies met the plush rug spread on the floor.

Lucifer straddled her hips, her sex warm and wet against Chloe’s skin. Her great white wings arched overhead, long feathers trailing on the ground next to Chloe’s legs. Chloe traced her hands up Lucifer’s body, marveling at the strangeness of the situation. She never thought she’d find herself in this position, straddled by a beautiful naked woman and enjoying every moment of it. Arousal engulfed Chloe, her skin sparking with need at the feel of a woman’s body pressed against her own. 

Lucifer leaned down and kissed her. It was hot and filthy, the devil clearly turned on and wanting. She rubbed her sex against Chloe’s thigh and whined into the kiss. Chloe skated a hand over the devil’s back until she was holding onto the joint of a wing. Her opposite hand pressed against Lucifer’s breast.

Lucifer broke the kiss and smiled down at her. Chloe grinned. Lucifer stroked down Chloe’s skin, over her stomach, fingers lingering over faint stretch marks, down her flanks and between her legs. 

Chloe groaned, and Lucifer’s wings rustled in anticipation. She folded them tight against her back, the wrist of the wing framing Lucifer’s face. Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders, gently brushing against Chloe’s skin as Lucifer nudged Chloe’s legs apart and settled in between them. 

“Shouldn’t this be something I’m doing for you?” Chloe asked. 

“I am looking forward to that particular delight, but I want to know what you taste like, what you feel like when I’m like this. Will it be different?” Lucifer tilted her head, her wings tightened against her back. “Will you react differently?” Lucifer’s hands wrapped around Chloe’s hips, and she dipped her head to lick delicately between Chloe’s legs. She looked back up. “I need to know.” 

Her tongue danced over Chloe’s most sensitive flesh. Oral was a skill that Lucifer was rightfully proud of, and Chloe had come to appreciate how talented his tongue was. There were some nights where the only way to shut him up was to set him to the task of eating her out. 

It was a task he tackled with enthusiasm and skill. 

The way Lucifer licked into her was familiar. She knew all the way’s Chloe reacted and played her like an instrument. She coaxed Chloe towards the precipice with lips and tongue and fingers and Chloe shook under her. Lucifer paused. Chloe gasped, her hips jerking up, searching. “Apologies, darling,” Lucifer tossed her long hair over her shoulders. Her fingers glided over Chloe’s slick folds. “It’s been some time since I’ve had long hair.” She licked back into Chloe as her wings unfolded and mantled over them, splayed out so Chloe and Lucifer were cocooned in white feathers.

Chloe gasped and held onto the arch of Lucifer’s wing. Her other hand clenched and unclenched, searching for something more to hang onto as Lucifer drove her to the heights of pleasure. 

Lucifer’s wings flared, lifting high and out of Chloe’s grasp. Chloe keened at the loss, she curled her hands against her chest and closed her eyes as her orgasm washed through her. 

When she opened her eyes, Lucifer was propped between her legs, wings still loose and unfurled, her fingers running soothing circles over Chloe’s skin. A finger dipped down, sliding gently over her tingling sex, a silent request to continue.

“Nuh-uh,” Chloe mumbled, her brain still coming back online. She waved a finger at Lucifer. “I didn't get you off.” 

“Oh, plenty of time for that.” Lucifer smiled. It was the same smile, big and bright and self satisfied. 

Chloe shook her head. She knew what she liked when she was on the receiving end, but she’d wondered what it would be like to give instead. She knew she had the opportunity, that all she had to do was say the word and Lucifer would arrange for a threesome if she desired it. Which she didn’t. She’d thought about it, considered it, but at the end of the day, she didn’t think she’d be able to disconnect her mind enough to enjoy the experience. 

This though. She made grasping motions with her hands. “No. Gimme.” She didn’t want to wait. She didn’t want time to make a decision. She knew what she wanted and she wanted to have her mouth between Lucifer’s thighs. Her tongue in those folds. Lucifer’s wetness smeared across her face. She wanted and she wanted _badly_. 

“Ohhhh," Lucifer crooned. “Is this something you _desire_?” 

“Yes,” Chloe replied, meeting Lucifer’s eyes. “I want to eat you out. So if you don’t get over here and sit on my face right now, I am going to pluck you.” 

Wings fluttered in response, almost like Lucifer couldn’t contain her excitement. She clambered over Chloe’s body and crouched above Chloe’s face. She raised an eyebrow and looked around the room before glancing down at Chloe. "You're coming out of the closet, in my closet, Detective."

Chloe ignored her. She slid her hands around Lucifer’s thighs and guided her down so she could finally, _finally_ , put her mouth on her _girlfriend’s_ sex. So she could finally know what it was like to taste another woman, to lick and touch and suck and gobble up every moan and thrust and reaction. 

Lucifer leaned back, propping herself up so her weight wasn’t directly on Chloe. Her wings folded behind her, the joint against the closet floor, providing extra stability. Chloe appreciated the foresight. She’d done this with Lucifer before, but their positions switched. He loved nothing more than having Chloe grind down on his face. 

Chloe wrapped a hand around Lucifer’s thigh and licked along the outermost folds of Lucifer’s sex, enjoying how Lucifer’s thighs tensed in anticipation. She pressed her tongue between wet folds and licked up towards her clit. 

Lucifer gasped. 

Chloe grinned and repeated the move. This was so different from a blowjob. Wetter. Messier. More complex. Overwhelming and amazing. Lucifer was so wet and slick, so easy to slide against. She tongued Lucifer’s entrance and enjoyed the gush of wetness coating her mouth and cheeks. Lucifer’s body arched and her arms wobbled, feathers rustling next to Chloe’s legs. Chloe glanced up, enjoying every moan as she sucked at Lucifer’s clit and took in the mesmerizing sight of Lucifer giving in to her pleasure. 

She was leisurely and attentive, getting to know this new aspect of her much loved partner and with each flick of her tongue accepting the part of herself that was turned on by this. Relishing in the fact that this was a first for both of them.

No matter what happened in the future, no matter their fates, nothing could take that from them. That for all his millennia of experience, Chloe Decker was the first one to do this for her. This was a first for her too. The first time she’d done this to a woman. 

Lucifer’s body thrummed above Chloe, her feathers splayed out and brushing against the walls of the walk-in closet, her cries echoing through the penthouse, her taste heavy on Chloe’s tongue. 

Lucifer’s fingers tangled in Chloe’s hair, not tugging, just a gentle pressure, and she shifted her hips, grinding against Chloe’s mouth, searching for more. Chloe unwrapped a hand from Lucifer’s thigh, wormed it between them and slid a finger inside. 

Lucifer moaned and tensed. Her wings snapped in and her fingers tightened on Chloe’s hair as she orgasmed. A gush of wetness, frantically moving hips, and the cries of a satiated devil were Chloe’s rewards for a job well done. 

She smiled up at Lucifer as she shifted away, moving off Chloe’s body. Wings furled and disappeared as Lucifer caught her breath. 

Chloe pushed herself upright and sat back on her knees to enjoy the sight of her sated, exhausted _girlfriend_. 

Lucifer was a mess. A sweaty, happy mess. Her arms were thrown over her head, there was a smile on her face, and her body was languid and relaxed. 

Chloe crawled up her body and tucked herself into Lucifer’s side, throwing an arm over her girlfriend’s waist and a leg over her hips. Lucifer hummed and wrapped her arms around Chloe, pulling her closer so she could tuck her face into Chloe’s hair. 

Chloe’s fingers traced lazy circles over Lucifer’s chest, up her sternum and then over the swell of a breast. 

“I never quite understood how sublime the female orgasm is,” Lucifer said, her eyes still closed. 

Chloe hummed. 

“It’s incredible. Complex. Layered. I weep for all the women out there with second rate partners who aren’t seeing to their pleasure.” 

“Does this mean I’m first rate?” 

“Don’t be daft. You outshine them all.” Lucifer brushed a strand of hair out of her face with her free hand. “That was exquisite.” 

Chloe blushed. Lucifer rubbed her cheek against Chloe’s hair. They lay together in a happy puddle, sweaty and sticky and uncaring. 

Chloe wriggled against the floor and frowned as her back twinged. She wasn’t in her twenties anymore, and although she was in excellent shape, the floor wasn’t exactly ideal. “Should we take this elsewhere?” Chloe asked. She danced her fingers up Lucifer’s breast. 

Lucifer’s eyes lit up, “Why, Detective,” she cooed, “do you want to show a girl a good time?” 

“I’m thinking about it.” 

Lucifer bounced to her feet effortlessly, and Chloe glared, envious of Lucifer’s lack of twinging, and swore to herself that by the end of this, the Devil wouldn’t feel like moving. 

“Excellent.” Lucifer clapped her hands together. “I know exactly what I want to try next, and it might be easier with a bed.” She held out a hand and pulled Chloe to her feet. She smiled and dashed for the bedroom, Chloe hot on her heels. 

She caught up with Lucifer just as they reached the bed, and the two went down, a tangle of legs and arms and laughter. Chloe’s fingers tickled up Lucifer’s side, along sensitive ribs, and Lucifer collapsed in a heap, laughing and begging for her to stop. Lucifer batted at her hands, but Chloe kept up the onslaught.

They stopped when Chloe had the devil completely at her mercy, a softly giggling mess beneath her. She was straddling Lucifer’s hips, leaning over the other woman and holding her wrists against the bed. Lucifer could break her grip with ease, but smiled up at her instead. 

Chloe released a wrist so she could brush a strand of curly black hair out of Lucifer's face. She released Lucifer’s other wrist and leaned down to kiss her. Soft lips and soft skin. Full lips, no stubble. Still so different from what she was used to. Her hands ran over the planes of Lucifer's body, over wide hips, a taut belly and up to heavy breasts. Lucifer's chest rose and fell, still trying to catch her breath. Chloe sat back up and watched, transfixed. 

Lucifer was someone who, while he appreciated a nice bosom, wouldn't focus on a woman's chest when speaking with her. He liked to look people in the eyes. Better to draw out desires. But Chloe was quickly finding out that looking Lucifer in the eye was nearly impossible when such lovely breasts were bared for her perusal. 

Lucifer ran her fingers up Chloe's chest and cupped her breasts. She'd almost feel insecure, except this was Lucifer. Lucifer who had spent hours learning every nook and crevice of her body. Who told her just how incredible he found her, in and out of bed. 

Chloe groaned and rocked against the woman beneath her. Lucifer grinned and trailed her fingers down Chloe’s stomach, stopping to pause at the juncture of her thighs. 

She was wet and Lucifer's fingers slipped in her sex with ease. Chloe leaned back against Lucifer’s bent knees and groaned. By this point in their relationship, he was an expert at what made her gasp. He knew where to touch, exactly what pressure to apply to have Chloe moaning. Nothing had changed with this new form. Lucifer's fingers slid over her clit, and Chloe gasped, her legs jerked, and she clutched at Lucifer's thighs. 

"Exquisite," Lucifer murmured, one finger rubbing at Chloe's clit while another slipped inside, crooking to hit just the right spot. Chloe arched her back and her gaze was caught by the reflective tile ceiling above her. She'd teased Lucifer about it in the past, but bedding a man as attractive as Lucifer had changed her mind. 

Lucifer's finger crooked again and Chloe moaned. They looked amazing together, Chloe's lower back against Lucifer's thighs, her chest thrown back and Lucifer's fingers between her legs. Lucifer was watching too. 

Lucifer's thumb rubbed over Chloe's clit and she jerked, sobbing. Her focus broke. 

"There’s something I’ve always wanted to try,” Lucifer said. She shrugged and met Chloe’s eyes. “But, well, _cock_." 

Chloe blinked down at her partner through a haze of lust.

Lucifer rubbed at Chloe’s clit again. The crook of her fingers, the friction against her clit. Chloe cried out and clamped down on the fingers inside of her, riding Lucifer’s hand and letting the orgasm wash over her. 

She came back to herself with a shuddering breath. Lucifer’s fingers retreated and her legs spread so Chloe dropped back onto the mattress between them. Lucifer's grip kept her from falling too hard. 

"What?" Chloe asked, confused, mentally batting away the haze of pleasure so she could focus on what Lucifer was saying. She’d become used to marathon sex sessions with Lucifer, but there were times it took her a bit to catch up. 

"Scissoring!" Lucifer exclaimed, sitting up. 

"Well, uh, that seems like a lot..." She raised her eyebrows. She wasn’t naive; she knew what the position was. She’d just never envisioned it as something she would be doing. 

"Surely you're curious? I know I am. I've seen it in porn and in person. Now that I’m in possession of the right bits, I find I can't pass up the opportunity!" 

Chloe propped herself up on her hands so she could look down her body at Lucifer. Lucifer mirrored Chloe's position. "I mean, a little... maybe." 

Lucifer scoffed. "A little. I'll have you screaming my name in no time." 

Chloe smiled and bared her teeth. "I'd like to see you try." 

"Oh, a _challenge_. I like those," Lucifer leered. “Usually I supply the chorizo, but now that I’ve a taco…” she trailed off, her eyes sparkling. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Now that you don’t have a dick, does this mean there will be no more dick jokes?” Lucifer looked aghast. Chloe saw her opportunity. “No more dick jokes at work, at least not in front of commanding officers. If you promise, I’ll try this with you.” 

“You have my word.” Lucifer replied eagerly, “Now, if you could just…” Lucifer tugged on their entwined fingers and spread her thighs even further. Chloe inched closer, letting Lucifer guide her leg over a thigh. “Quite the lady pretzel we’re building, hmm?” Lucifer said as she draped her opposite leg over Chloe’s thigh. 

Chloe dug her fingers into the bedding, curled her leg around Lucifer’s thigh, and pushed, rubbing her wet sex against Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened on a silent moan. She braced herself against the bed. They pressed together, rubbing and sliding, back and forth, trying to find just the right angle, just the right pressure, just the right friction. It felt good. Not great, but pleasant enough. It was wet and slippery and slightly uncomfortable as the leg that was underneath Lucifer’s twinged. She glanced up at the ceiling, enjoying the visual of their legs entwined and their bodies straining and rubbing. She could see why it was a popular position to watch, but maybe not the best one for getting off. She ground her pelvis against Lucifer’s, her folds wet and slick and unfulfilled. 

As much as she tried, Chloe couldn’t quite find the right angle to bring any kind of relief. 

Lucifer groaned and shifted her hips, her stomach muscles flexing as she bent forward, trying to apply more pressure. Their inner thighs were wet, and skin glided across skin, fluid and frictionless. 

“Maybe if you bend your leg higher,” Chloe said, tapping the leg that was thrown over her hip. 

Lucifer grunted and obliged. She drew her leg closer to herself with her foot flat against the bedding. Chloe bent forward, clutched Lucifer’s bent knee and attempted to use it as leverage, to get pressure right where she needed it. Lucifer’s hips thrust up, and for a brief moment her nerves sparked as her clit rubbed against Lucifer’s thigh.

“Almost…” Chloe said. “Try that again.” 

Lucifer’s hips thrust again. 

Chloe groaned in frustration. 

“How about if I…” Lucifer flopped back onto the bed and pushed so her upper back was flat against the bed, but her hips were moving. Chloe clutched Lucifer’s leg and tried to move with her partner. Tried to get friction and enjoy the wet slide of their most intimate parts moving together. 

It was one massive tease. As much as Lucifer tried pressing into her, and Chloe tried pressing back, it just wasn’t working. Lucifer’s face was set into an expression of intense concentration. Chloe knew Lucifer’s expressions, and this wasn’t one he had ever made when in the throes of passion. 

“This is underwhelming,” Lucifer said.

Chloe nodded and released Lucifer’s knee.

They both relaxed, a tangle of legs and frustration. Lucifer propped herself up and blew out a frustrated breath. “I’ve an idea.” 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ll lay on the floor with my hips against the bed, so my Wet 'n' Wild's upright. If I spread my legs, you can straddle me, hold onto a leg, and ride the wave.” Lucifer stuck her tongue in her cheek and smiled. 

Chloe blinked. She shook her head and squinted at her maniacally grinning partner. She considered the logistics of what Lucifer was proposing and tried to make sense of it. “How is that fun for anyone?” 

The answering shrug Chloe received had her focusing on Lucifer’s collarbones and graceful shoulders. They’d been one of her favorite features when Lucifer was himself, and even though they were slimmer and more delicate, they still made Chloe’s mouth water. The freckle was still there, the one on the base of Lucifer’s neck, right in the V of her collarbones. She wanted to lick it. 

At her distracted silence, Lucifer rolled away and reached for her phone on the nightstand. Chloe jolted back to her senses. Lucifer was texting furiously, still talking —” a few times, I’m sure she’d be happy to give tips.”

“Are you texting _Maze_?”

A delicate eyebrow arched, and Lucifer looked at Chloe like she was the crazy one. “Of course, we’re both practically virgins when it comes to this. Maze has an extensive sexual history with women; I’m sure she’d be thrilled to advise us.” 

“Lucifer,” Chloe snapped. “We are not going to ask Maze for advice on how to _scissor_.” 

Lucifer brandished her phone at Chloe. “I’ve already asked, and she’s replied. See.” 

Chloe batted the phone out of Lucifer’s hand and crawled up her body. She straddled Lucifer’s hips, tugged the other woman fully upright and settled in her lap. Lucifer blinked up at her hazily as Chloe cupped her cheeks. Chloe kissed her partner, reveling in soft lips and soft skin. Her hands grasped at soft curves. Their breasts pushed together as Chloe chased the freckles she’d just been admiring with her mouth. 

“Darling,” Lucifer gasped. “I’m sure we can…”

Chloe pinched a nipple. Lucifer’s words cut off with a moan. 

“You talk too much,” Chloe murmured against Lucifer’s neck. 

“This is” —Lucifer gasped again as Chloe snuck a hand between their bodies— “Something you’ve been aware of for some time.” 

Chloe’s fingers slid through the slickness of Lucifer’s sex, mirroring what Lucifer had done to her at the start. Her fingers slid through soft folds, over her entrance and up, to rub at Lucifer’s clit. Chloe grinned against Lucifer’s neck as her partner mewled. Just as Lucifer arched up, wanting more— Chloe rolled off her body and got up from the bed.

“What… why?” Lucifer protested. Her hips jerked up and her heels dug against the duvet. She whined, frustrated and needy. 

“Because,” Chloe said, opening a drawer beneath the bed and pulling out a dildo and a harness. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Lucifer’s mouth dropped open and her gaze didn’t leave the black silicone dildo in Chloe’s grasp. Chloe inserted it with practiced ease and stepped into the harness. She squirted lube into her hands and made a show of lubing it up, tossing her hair back and moaning, thrusting her hips forward, the dildo sliding through her slick hands, a precursor of what was to come. 

“Yes, please,” Lucifer whispered. Her hips thrust up as she reached for Chloe. 

Chloe obliged, crawling back onto the bed, the dildo bobbing in front of her, the slickness of the lube and the lighting in Lucifer’s bedroom making it shiny. She slid into Lucifer’s arms, nipping at her lips and along her jaw. She lingered on Lucifer’s long neck, biting and sucking, marking Lucifer as hers in a way that no other human could. She pulled back with a pop and smiled down at the hickey. 

“Chloe, please,” Lucifer gasped. Chloe kissed her sternum, her breasts, her belly until she was back between Lucifer’s long, spread legs. Her fingers slid through Lucifer’s slick sex and rubbed at her clit. Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut, and Chloe enjoyed the beauty spread out before her. 

She slipped one finger inside her partner. 

Lucifer’s hips jerked and her mouth fell open.

“Chloe,” Lucifer moaned. Chloe rubbed harder and slipped a second finger in. “Yes, there,” Lucifer gasped. “There. Please. More.” 

“You’re still talking too much.” Chloe crooked her fingers, exploring and searching, looking for the spots that made Lucifer twitch and moan in pleasure. Her partner jerked, her hips ground down on Chloe’s hand, twisting and reacting. Chloe crooked her fingers again and rubbed at Lucifer’s clit at the same time, and Lucifer’s entire body tensed. Her arms locked and her breathing was ragged. Chloe waited for her to relax, grinned down at Lucifer, and did it again. Lucifer cried out as her hips bucked up. 

Chloe removed her fingers. She slid them through Lucifer’s wetness once more, enjoying the slick slide of the devil’s folds. She took the dildo in hand and brought the slick head to Lucifer’s sex. She slid in slowly, letting Lucifer get used to the sensation of being filled like this. 

She’d pegged Lucifer before, many times. Lucifer was good at pushing her boundaries, pulling her into his debauchery in a way that was comfortable and accepting. When he’d first proposed the act, Chloe had been nervous and unsure. She knew what it was, but all the men she’d been with prior to Lucifer were not the types to embrace toys, especially toys meant to be used on them. Lucifer, on the other hand, embraced sexual experiences with an infectious joy. After the initial trepidation passed, Chloe embraced those experiences along with him. It meant that now, with a female Lucifer spread out below her, she was looking forward to drawing out every reaction she could. 

And Lucifer did not disappoint. She whined and moaned as Chloe pressed into her. She clutched at Chloe as the dildo bottomed out. The base of the toy pressed against Chloe’s clit, providing delicious pressure. She rocked against Lucifer, shallow and slow, letting Lucifer get used to the new sensations. Lucifer’s arms draped across her back as Chloe found her rhythm, hips pumping as she slid the hard length back and forth. She snapped her hips, driving it in harder. Lucifer’s hips met her own and the two spiraled together. Lucifer moaned and pulled her leg up so it was resting against Chloe’s shoulder, giving Chloe even more leverage. She braced herself against Lucifer’s chest with one hand, the other twisting Lucifer’s nipple.

She snapped her hips again and the Devil tipped over into orgasm, moaning her pleasure, uncaring about who heard. Wings unfurled again, causing her to buck harder onto the strap on. 

The sight, the feeling of Lucifer pressing against her, the sheer transgression of fucking an angel to the point that she was a begging mess… Chloe’s arms gave way as her hips snapped one final time. She slumped down over Lucifer, splayed across the devil’s body, spent.

They basked in the afterglow, unable to move until Lucifer shifted her hips and Chloe realized she was still wearing the strap on. The dildo was hard and uncomfortable between them. Chloe grumbled. She wiggled the harness off her hips and kicked it over the side of the bed. Lucifer huffed at the movement, her wings twitching, but she settled when Chloe curled up next to her. Her feathers were soft against Chloe’s skin as she snuggled close. Lucifer’s wings folded around the two of them and Chloe sighed, exhausted and content. 

Feathers shifted against Chloe’s skin and she relaxed into the moment. Except, there was something cold and hard against her back. She frowned and wiggled. Lucifer shifted against her as Chloe let go of her _girlfriend_ to pull out the offending item from feathers and sheets. 

Lucifer’s cellphone. 

The screen was full of texts from Maze demanding an explanation for Lucifer’s one off text. Chloe ignored them. She opened the camera, flipped it to selfie mode and settled back into Lucifer’s embrace. She snapped a picture of their faces next to each other.

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. “If you want material for the spank bank we can do better than that.” 

Chloe discarded the phone and returned her hand to Lucifer’s chest. She rubbed her cheek against Lucifer’s shoulder. “It’s for Linda. As much as I enjoyed this, I’m wondering if maybe she should be careful when she asks you to look at things from a different perspective.” 

Lucifer scoffed. “I’m perfectly fine.” 

“You are amazingly _fine_ ,” Chloe ran her hands over Lucifer’s breasts. “But do you want to stay like this?” 

“It could be fun! There are so many options for couture women’s clothes. Granted, I am not a size zero, but designers will bend over backwards when money is involved. And you can’t deny that we had fun.” 

“We did.” Chloe thought for a moment. “You’d pummel the first man that tried to grope you without your consent.” 

Lucifer shrugged as if that was a given. 

“Does this mean you’ll get your period?” she asked, mental images of a cranky Lucifer camped out on the couch and the inevitable witness intimidation issues that might occur due to PMS. 

“I beg your pardon, I self-actualized as a female angel, not a female human. Really, I do not know what Dad was thinking with that one. While I don’t find menstruation abhorrent, as it is a normal bodily function, it’s unnecessary and no woman should have to suffer through it.”

Chloe grinned, “If you stay like this, it would definitely raise eyebrows at the precinct.” 

“And what would you think, working with this version of me?"

“It’s still you,” Chloe said simply. “I don’t care what my partner is, whether you are a man or a woman. You’re you. You’re the Devil, you’re beautiful as a man and beautiful as a woman. I’m a teesny bit jealous of how good you look, but over the moon happy that the bed you want to be in is mine, or, erm, yours. I get to spend my days doing what I love.” Lucifer beamed and Chloe swatted her lightly on the stomach. “I get to work with my best friend, and come home to my best friend, and make love to my best friend, and I don’t care if you’re Lucifer or Lucinda, I just care that you’re happy.” 

“Chloe,” Lucifer whispered. 

Chloe rolled so she was splayed across Lucifer’s chest. “I love you. Whatever you, you want that to be.” 

Lucifer engulfed her in her arms, nuzzling against Chloe’s hair. The body beneath Chloe’s hands morphed and broadened. Breasts gave way to the hard planes of pectoral muscles, stubble dotted Lucifer’s chin as he changed into the form Chloe was most familiar with. 

Lucifer shifted. His arm released her and Chloe grinned into his chest as she felt his hand grope between his legs. “All present and accounted for.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You idiot.” 

“Your idiot.” Lucifer replied. 

Chloe ran her fingers over his cheeks, enjoying the feel of his stubble. “My idiot, no matter what you look like. Lucifer, Lucinda, bat wings, or angel wings. It doesn’t matter.” She leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
